1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste composition for solar cell electrodes, an electrode fabricated using the same, and a solar cell including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which converts photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, a front electrode and a rear electrode are formed on front and rear surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junction, respectively. In the solar cell, the photoelectric effect of the p-n junction is induced by sunlight entering the semiconductor wafer, and resultant electrons provide current flowing to the outside through the electrodes. The electrodes of the solar cell are formed on the surface of the wafer by depositing, patterning, and baking a paste composition for electrodes.